Dead Poet's Society
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Quite accidently, Spike meets a kindred spirit. A fellow tortured poet, and he's detrmine not to let this kid's gift go to waste like his did. Even vampires can become mentors, ne?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Oh God I'm so poor! *Bawls* But the poem is just something I thought of while I was typing this, that's mine!! *Takes poem* Snatchy-snatchy!

A/N: This ain't your momma's OC fic! There is absolutely no romance whatsoever between Spike and my OC. There's no romance in this story period. Spike just finds a kindred spirit. Well, she find him, and then he finds her, ack! Well, you'll figure it out. It's a kinda 'Finding Forester' type of thing, get it? 

Anyway, this is my first Buffy fiction, so don't be harsh if I mess something up. Or I'll sick my crossbow on ya and I wager you'll be in quite a bit o'pain!!

~…~ This bees my poem

I walk the line between life and death 

_Which one should I choose?_

_Should I choose to be with the devil,_

_Or choose to be with you?_

_I walk the line between darkness and light_

_Which one is right?_

_Am I child of the halo,_

_Or a child of the night?___

" Wait a minute, wouldn't you get lost with all those lines?"

" And what if you fall off the line and break your neck and die on the first line? Does that mean you chose death?"

" It's poetry! It's not supposed to be taken literally! You're supposed to take it metaphorically." 

Velocity Voorhees sighed at her classmate's ignorance. She loved poetry. She loved all things literature and art. Her friends, what few she had, thought she was boring and didn't understand her poetry. She had explained her half-finished poem about 10 times and they still didn't get it.

She had stopped writing as soon as the lunch bell rang. So she was stuck in the cafeteria with people who didn't understand her, what she did or her writings. If they didn't have to sit with their class, she would so be with the rest of the smart kids instead of her overly popular classmates. 

One of the popular boys leaned over to make sure Velocity heard him. Not that he cared if she was listening, he liked hearing himself talk. " If you're goin' to keep writin' like that, you should change your name." 

She gripped the table edge hard." To what Toby?"

" Something more, international. Like, Velocity the Bloody!"

" Bloody? How many times must I tell you people, I am not related to Jason Voorhees?! I haven't killed anyone!" She stood up from her seat and held her arms out on either side of her to give the impression she was innocent.

" It means everything you write is bloody awful!! And we still don't know what happened to the last janitor and he was last seen fixing your locker Velocity the Bloody!"

A popular girl decided to join in the fun." No, her name should be Sky, because her writing sounds like she wrote it when she was high, like her mother!"

" Yeah, and, like, what name kind of name is, like, Velocity?"

That did it. She had had enough. They had made fun of her writing, her name and her family for the last time. Velocity scowled at the blond girl sitting next to her and slammed her fist down on the edge of her tray. The spaghetti and tomato sauce hit the girl in the face.

" Ahh!!"

She grabbed her books and got up without a thought." Now you're matching, Cindy. Spaghetti strap, spaghetti hair." 

With that, she turned on the heel of her black combat boots and stalked out of the cafeteria. She did not have to take insults from people who had half her I.Q. 

********************

The end of the day was near. Velocity gathered her things and tried to get out of school as fast as she could. She needed to get up to her room and get to her muses. The sooner she was done with this poem, the sooner she could start on the other. 

She shut her locker and prepared to get home." Hey Velocity the Bloody?"

She gasped. Right behind her locker door were Cindy and Toby. They had some of their friends with them and they were all carrying trays full of spaghetti and tomato sauce." You didn't think you'd get away with what you did to me, did you?"

" Yeah, bint, we can't let people so low on the food chain embarrass a popular girl like Cindy without making them pay. So we noticed that you hadn't eaten lunch, so we brought you food. Have some!!"

Velocity got pelted with 3 handfuls of sauce before she got good distance between the populars and herself. She had to get to the graveyard. Then she would be almost home free. 

" Don't let her get away!"

***************

So there she was; running like the dickens and trying to dodge showers of spaghetti and tomato sauce in the middle of a cemetery. Velocity had to go through it to get home. She knew it well enough that she hoped she could lose the populars amongst the gravestones and crypts around there. 

She wasn't one for fighting. She could throw a punch and maybe an awkward kick if she were fighting for her life, but that was it. The only things she was good at doing were running and writing. 

" Come back here Vel! We just wanna play!"

This wasn't working. There were at least seven of them and one of her. Most of them were either cheerleaders or jocks, so there was no way she could keep this up enough to get home. They would catch her and probably do worse than a spaghetti storm.

She stopped and leaned against a mausoleum. Her sides ached and she was panting like a dog. " I have…to find…someplace…to hide…" 

She looked around frantically, before she realized she was standing next to a mausoleum. " Duh, don't be a Cindy Vel. Ugh, there's a dead body though."

" Velocity! I'm gonna mess you up real bad for what you did to my hair!!"

" But if I don't hide, I'll be the dead body." Velocity assessed her situation quickly and pulled the door; which was surprisingly open. But, now was not the time to worry about that. She quickly ducked in and shut the door behind her.

" I think she went over this way!"

" I'm gonna beat her until she calls me the Queen of her world!"

Velocity listened intently as they ran by. Once she was sure they were gone, she sighed and leaned against the door; finally letting her body rest.

" 'Ey!!" 

Her eyes snapped open at the voice. Someone was in here? And talking to her? That would mean they were alive, or undead. " Huh?"

A man stalked over to her with an ugly and terrifying face. His hair was bleached and he wore mostly black. She would have screamed if she had the sense too.

" What the bloody'ell are you doin' in my crypt?! Get out! I'm not runnin' a daycare!!" 

" Aaaahhh!!!" Completely forgetting about the populars, she screamed her head off and ran out of the crypt not caring who heard her. Her backpack was left in the crypt and she was running like hell to get to her house. Velocity didn't have to worry about being tired now; she couldn't stop running if she tried. 

*****************

Spike rolled his eyes and shook his head to change his face back. He had fallen asleep in his chair and was enjoying a nice dream of killing the Scoobies one by one when someone threw open his crypt door and came in. He barely got out of the way in time. Only to discover it was some kid. 

And barely a teenager at that. Hardly Dawn's age if not younger. She interrupted his nice dream and almost got him sizzling. At first, he thought it was Buffy or someone else. But it was someone else so he could just scare him or her and they would leave on their own. 

And it worked too.

" Bloody brats and their games. I'm never 'aving kids…Oh wait, I can't. Well, glad I got that out o'the way." He sauntered over to his chair and back to 'Passions'. But he stopped halfway when he caught sight of something neon yellow lying on the ground. 

" Hello? What's this?"

It was that kid's backpack. He knew it wouldn't be right to open it, but, he was evil, so, what do you expect? 

" Let's see, book, book, bloody 'eavy book, notebook that says 'Do Not Enter'…" He took a quick look around to make sure no unseen forces or people were watching and grabbed the forbidden book from its place between Algebra and American History. 

" Let's see what we got 'ere…" 

And so Spike read:

I walk the line between life and death 

_Which one should I choose?_

_Should I choose to be with the devil,_

_Or choose to be with you?_

_I walk the line between darkness and light_

_Which one is right?_

_Am I child of the halo,_

_Or a child of the night?_

 __

_I walk the line between blood and oil_

_Am I a machine?_

_Do I live to accommodate your life,_

_And die without a dream?_

_I walk the line between right and wrong _

_Which on am I to pick?_

_Should I follow the line with the others,_

_Or draw a new one with a stick_

And there it stopped. There was no ending or name sighed at the bottom, but he knew it was the girl's. It just stopped. Spike read over it a few more times. He hadn't had a chance to get into poetry very much nowadays. But he did remember he loved to right poetry about a certain woman named…

Well, he'd rather not go into that. He was better now and she missed out. William the Bloody was gone and only Spike remained. Though, it wasn't all that bad a poem. He would say more if it were finished. 

Though, as he was about to put them back in the backpack and throw the thing out so he could get back to passions, he got this funny feeling. It wasn't hunger, and it wasn't the need to kill or go sleep with someone, or to smoke or drink. It was something he hadn't felt in a long, LONG time.

Inspiration. 

Inspiration to write, to create and to let his pen inscribe the words out faster than his mind could come up with them. To simply let go and let his ideas and feelings out. And it felt good. 

" Hm. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Huh, I like it." He walked over to the backpack and looked through the side pockets for a pencil or pen. He also found the name of the owner of the backpack.

" Velocity Voorhees? Wonder if she's Jason's sister…? Hmp, maybe. Well, Velocity Voorhees," He said walking over towards the stone coffin and turning it into a makeshift desk," I'm gonna do you a big favor and finish your poem. We'll see who's poetry is bloody awful…" 

_I walk the line of between peace and war_

_Killing as I have done before_

_I'm not happy, I do my trade_

_You'll not find me in a shallow grave_

_I walk the line between night and day_

_I'd like to do both and have things my way_

_Killing and feeding,_

_Biting and bleeding,_

_Torturing souls as I may_

_I walk the line between the beginning and the end_

_I wish I knew which one was which,_

_I might end up married, _

_I might end up stitched,_

_I walk the line between morning and twilight_

_Sleep one away and fight the rest of the other,_

_I'll never be beaten, _

_Cause I'm a bad mother_

_I walk the line without fear_

_I walk the line without pain_

_I walk the line over and over again_

_It's always the same._


	2. Sadistic Harmony

A/N: American kids aren't using Brit slang. Toby is British. I thought it was obvious. Everybody else got it…

Spike read over the poem several times. It had taken all day and into the evening to finish it. It seemed it didn't take him that long when he was human.

He could certainly tell the difference between this Velocity girl's writing style and his own. She wrote more philosophically and he wrote more morbidly. He was a little rusty but, hey, what do you want after 100 years or so? 

After he was satisfied with all his work, Spike got up from his sitting position on the stone coffin and went to get some blood from his fridge; leaving the poem on the makeshift desk. 

" I think I did a bloody good job on that. Gonna get me a flower onion thing to celebrate. Cheers to me."

He grabbed his coat on the way out and made his way to the Bronze.

**********************

Velocity lay flat out on her bed. She had run straight home and was steady screaming the entire time. Her throat hurt and her legs were tired. As soon as she reached her home, she burst in the front door, ran up the stairs, shut the door to her room and pushed her dresser up against it. 

She was now lying on her bed; staring at the ceiling. That man was scary. She didn't even know if he was a man. He looked like a monster. And the way he was coming at her and the way he looked, she just turned tail and ran out of there. 

She didn't even know she could run that fast. But she high-tailed it out of there. Just thinking about that face and that man made her shiver all over again. 

Velocity turned over and looked to her cat. He was asleep in the corner; curled up in a ball. She sighed; at least someone would be resting peacefully tonight. She'd be having nightmares and probably have them all the way through 2nd period. 

" Then there's homework…Oh crap!! I left my backpack in that crypt!! And I need those books and my notebook! Crap, crappity, crappy, crap it! I'm so stuck!" 

She was beginning to panic. She left her backpack in a crypt, she had so much homework to do, her poems were in there, and school property was in there. If she didn't get that back, she'd be in so much trouble.

" Oy, Hwoarang, I gotta get back to that crypt."

*************************

So there Velocity was. She was walking cautiously through the cemetery; trying to find the crypt she had walked into by mistake. She needed her books and especially her notebook badly.

Sneaking out of the house had been easy enough. Her mother and father were fighting. Again. For what had to be the third time since that morning. They wouldn't notice if an H-Bomb dropped on the town. Her father would be too busy beating up her mother to notice the explosion.

Velocity shook her head vigorously to get rid of the images that threatened to appear and spotted the crypt she had been looking for." There it is. Just get in, get out, and go home." 

She calmed herself down and prepared to enter. She hoped that thing was gone now. Maybe it was at another crypt or it only appeared in the day. Didn't matter, she wouldn't stay around long enough for it to yell at her again. 

She opened the door quickly and walked in. After entering, she paused and waited for the yelling to start. But it when it didn't she opened her eyes and looked around.

The place was empty. 

So Velocity decided to get started and get out of there fast. First she had to find her backpack. 

" If I were a backpack in a crypt, where would I be? At home cause I would have found me already. Where is it? Alright!!"

She spied her neon yellow backpack on a bed in the back. The bed was made up with red silk sheets and looked like it had been slept in recently. 

Come to think of it, this whole place looked lived in. There was a TV and an easy chair near the door, a refrigerator in the corner, liquor bottles strewn about, a pack of cigarettes here and some butts over there. Someone definitely lived here. 

" But why?" 

Why would someone want to live in a crypt? Why not a house or an apartment? Well, it wasn't her place to judge. Someone lived there so she'd just try not to disturb anything. 

" I think everything's all here…Hey! My notebook's gone! I gotta find it!" 

Velocity began frantically searching through all the things around the crypt. She climbed into the bed and searched through it, she looked in the easy chair and under it, she looked near the fridge and near the TV, but she couldn't find it anywhere. 

Sighing in defeat, she leaned against the stone coffin and panted from her laborious efforts. " I'm never gonna find that thing. I've been looking for…" 

She trailed off as she looked behind her, atop the stone coffin. Her notebook was lying right there. Open to the page where her poem was. And there was more writing on it. It wasn't even in the same color as she wrote in.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Velocity picked her notebook up and read over the poem in its completed form. She had to admit, it was good; albeit gruesome and morbid, it was still good. Poetry was poetry. 

She hopped up on the stone coffin and read over it again. She liked it. She didn't know who wrote it, but she liked it. " Wow, this is good. The style is melancholic, yet it expresses a certain pain and arrogance along with the sadistic harmony of sadness in the way of life." 

Just as she was about to put it away and get out of there, the door flew open. In the doorway stood the same 'thing' she saw earlier that day. 

" I knew I smelled a 'uman in me crypt." 

Velocity couldn't even begin to scream, nor could she think to run this time. She was just frozen in place by the thing's evil yellow eyes. " I…I…I…"

" I'll 'ell ya wha' ya betta do. You betta run as far away from 'ere as ya can or I wager you'll never see the light'o day again." 

Velocity nodded and gathered her things and made a break for the door, but the thing grabbed her arm as she passed." Where do you think you're goin' with that?" 

She clutched her notebook." It's mine. I'm Velocity Voorhees."

He raised a dark brow." Are you related to Jas-"

" No. I'm not. Can I go now?" She asked meekly.

*******************

Spike smirked. This human was afraid of him. Man, how long had it been since someone was afraid, truly afraid of him. Felt bloody great! Almost made him want to try and bite her, but that would lead to head trauma, so he wouldn't go there.

" Just a sec. Did you really write that poetry?" 

" Uh huh. I did. Please don't kill me." 

He nodded and let her go." Sod off." 

She didn't need to be told twice. He almost laughed as she stumbled up the stairs. She started out the door like a frightened rabbit. But she paused halfway out the door. " Um…excuse me?" 

He made an irritated noise." What?!" 

" Did you finish my poem for me? I mean, not that I don't like it. It's really good, albeit dark, but it's good. I mean I can feel the pride and the misery in your words. You write in sadistic harmony." 

Spike scrutinized her to see if she was lying. He didn't hear her heartbeat accelerate anymore than it had been. And she didn't seem like she was mendacious. Someone truly enjoyed his poetry and understood what he expressed through words. He honestly thought it'd be too complicated for anyone to get, but she got it. 

After the short silence, he answered." Yea, I wrote it. You really like it?" 

" Oh sure! It's great. I mean, our flows are different, but I don't think I'll change it. Unless you want me to. Oh, wait, you wanted me to leave. I'm going, sorry about all this!"

With that she got went out the door and disappeared among the headstones. Spike was sure he heard her running her way home. But he didn't care. He plopped down in his easy chair and relaxed his face into a smirk.

Someone was finally giving him credit for his poetry. And someone finally took him for the evil creature he was.

" About bloody time." 


End file.
